Le successeur
by Balinka
Summary: Tris rencontre le mystérieux Quatre lors d'une soirée. Mais est-il vraiment celui qu'il prétend être? Petit OS Fourtris One Shot


**Hello,**  
 **Petit one shot carrément pas prévu mais quand c'est si gentiment demandé ^^. ça vous fera patienter pour l'histoire multi-chapitre que j'ai entamé et qui viendra... un jour lol**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**  
 **Divergente ne m'appartient pas. Merci V. Roth de me laisser utiliser les personnages.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

POV Tris

Je marche d'un pas rapide dans l'appartement que je partage avec Shauna. Mes pieds sont nus et pour cause...

« Shauna, tu aurais une paire de chaussures à me prêter s'il te plaît ? » demande-je à mon amie en entrant dans sa chambre.

Elle est déjà entrain de se maquiller et une fois de plus, je comprends que je vais être encore en retard pour notre soirée. C'est toujours comme ça lorsque je n'ai pas envie d'aller quelque part et ce soir, Marcus Eaton, le PDG de la multinationale où Shauna et moi travaillons nous a convié à sa soirée annuelle. Mon visage se tord dans une grimace rien que d'y penser.

Elle a lieu tout les ans dans le but de resserrer les liens entre ses employés mais c'est également la seule fois dans l'année où nous voyons celui qui gère Eaton Industry. Cet homme a des filiales partout dans le monde mais le siège social est ici, à Chicago. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on le croise plus régulièrement.

« Regarde dans mon placard et prends ce que tu veux. » dit-elle en s'attaquant au mascara.

« Merci. »

J'ouvre son placard et me baisse pour avoir la collection de chaussures de Shauna à portée de regard. Le choix est dément.

« Ne te méprends pas, je suis heureuse de te prêter mes chaussures mais pourquoi ne souhaites-tu pas que l'on aille faire les magasins pour te trouver des modèles qui te conviennent totalement ? »

Je me penche en arrière tout en m'asseyant et m'appuie sur mes mains avant de tourner la tête vers mon amie.

« Tu as toujours des chaussures à talon aux pieds, je suis plutôt ballerine ou petits talons au travail, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller dans les boutiques quand j'ai tout à disposition dans le placard de ma meilleure amie. » explique-je en souriant.

Elle soupire en exagérant.

« Alors sers-toi mon amie. Mais tu ne pourras pas vivre ainsi à mes crochets toute ta vie ! Quand tu rencontreras l'homme de ta vie et que tu habiteras avec lui, tu n'auras plus le choix. » continue-t-elle faussement dramatique.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« D'ici que ce moment arrive... » Je réponds en sélectionnant une paire d'escarpins turquoise. Ils iront parfaitement avec ma robe noire qui arrive au dessus du genou.

Je la remercie en me levant et m'assois sur le rebord de son lit pour les enfiler.

« En parlant d'homme de notre vie, ton mystérieux chef de la sécurité sera là ? » la taquine-je.

« De qui parles-tu ? » demande-t-elle innocemment avant de peindre ses lèvres avec son rouge à lèvres.

« Fais semblant de ne pas savoir de qui je parle ! Tu sais, le beau métisse de New York, bâtit comme un dieu grec avec qui tu as flirté alors qu'il était ici pour former quelques agents pour Chicago. »

« Oh » continue-t-elle sur le même ton. « Oui, Zeke. Peut être qu'il sera là... »  
« Pas à moi Shauna ! J'ai bien vu tout ces sourires sur ton visage lorsque tu reçois certains sms. Il y a un homme derrière tout ça. »

Un large sourire apparaît sur son visage.

« Il se pourrait que nous ayons échangé quelques sms ces dernières semaines. »

« Et ? »

« Et nous devons nous retrouver ce soir. Il va être muté sur Chicago dans très peu de temps. »

« Mais c'est génial pour toi ! » m'exclame-je, heureuse pour ma colocataire. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'appliques encore plus dans ta mise en beauté. »

« D'ailleurs, tu pourrais t'occuper de mes cheveux ? » me demande-t-elle en me faisant son plus beau sourire. « Et je te ferais un maquillage du tonnerre en échange. »

« Bien sûr ma belle. » Je me lève et m'approche d'elle. Je soulève plusieurs fois ses magnifiques cheveux bruns. « Chignon ou boucles ? »

…

Une chose est sûre, Mr Eaton fait les choses en grand lorsqu'il s'agit d'organiser des réceptions, même quand ces dernières sont uniquement réservées à ses employés.  
Ce soir, nous avons rendez-vous dans l'une des grandes salles de réception du building qui abrite nos bureaux. Pour l'occasion, les lieux ont été paré de mille feux. Je ne suis pas forcement d'accord avec tout ce bling-bling mais j'imagine que cela fait partie du jeu lorsque nous sommes employés par la plus grande entreprise de l'Etat.

Tout le monde est convié et il n'est pas rare de rencontrer pour la première fois des personnes avec qui nous travaillons quotidiennement lors de cette soirée.

En tout et pour tout, nous devons être 200 personnes à oeuvrer quotidiennement dans la tour. Il est impossible de connaître tout le monde.

Shauna et moi laissons notre veste au vestiaire et déambulons dans la salle déjà pleine à craquer.

Mon amie ajuste son chemisier ample et blanc ainsi que sa jupe droit beige. Elle se tourne vers moi pour que je lui donne mon avis. Je coince une mèche rebelle de son chignon comme je peux et lui fait un signe de tête pour lui dire que tout est okay. Shauna est une très belle femme de 25 ans. Elle travaille aux ressources humaines de l'entreprise depuis la fin de ses études. Nous nous sommes rencontrées au lycée et n'avons pas perdu le contact même pendant nos études supérieures. C'est elle qui m'a indiqué que la multinationale cherchait une nouvelle assistante marketing. J'ai suivi son conseil et j'ai obtenu l'emploi il y a presque deux ans.  
Je béni le ciel d'avoir pu avoir ce poste à seulement 24 ans. Mme Matthews qui s'occupe du recrutement, semble avoir été impressionnée par le résultat des tests que j'ai passé lors des sélections. Il paraît que ma manière de fonctionner et de penser fait de moi la candidate idéale pour l'entreprise.  
Depuis, je m'adapte comme je peux aux règles fixées par la hiérarchie. J'avoue que souvent, je trouve toute cette paperasse et cette procédure barbante mais je me rappelle alors la chance que j'ai de travailler ici.

Shauna prend soudainement mon bras en sautillant comme une puce.

« Regarde, Zeke est là-bas. » me montre-t-elle toute excitée.

« Oui Shauna, calme-toi un peu, on va se faire remarquer. Vas le voir au lieu de chercher à planter tes ongles manucurés dans mon bras. »

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle. Je vais aller prendre un verre. »

« Tu ne seras pas seule, regarde, il est avec un collègue... plutôt craquant en plus. »

Elle continue à montrer Zeke et le mystérieux collègue de manière peu discrète, ce qui a pour effet de me rendre mal à l'aise... Shauna est vraiment extravertie pour nous deux parfois.

Je regarde furtivement l'homme avec Zeke et il est vrai que je le trouve plutôt séduisant. Il ressemble à ces hommes sur lesquels je pourrais facilement fantasmer à défaut de les intéresser. En effet, je suis loin d'être le genre de fille que les beaux garçons regardent avec envie. Je suscite plutôt de l'amusement de leur part. Une femme de 26 ans qui paraît en avoir 10 de moins, ce n'est pas chose courante.

« Allez, viens avec moi. Je vais au moins te présenter Zeke de manière officielle. »  
Elle m'entraîne à travers la pièce d'un pas sûr.

« C'est sûr que la dernière fois, il n'était pas en mesure de parler dans la mesure ou sa langue était dans ta bou- »

« C'est bon Prior ! Toi tu n'étais pas censée nous surprendre dans cette posture. Qui reste travailler si tard dans les bureaux d'habitude ?! »

« Moi, quand je dois finir un dossier important pour la réunion du lendemain ! La prochaine fois utilise le placard à balai ou au moins éteint la lumière de ton bureau, que je n'ai pas l'idée de vouloir l'éteindre avant de partir. » explique-je en grimaçant.

« Je ne manquerais pas de te dire la même chose quand nos rôles seront inversés ! » dit-elle en riant à ma grimace.

« Aucun risque ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec un autre employé. Trop de problème. » réplique-je, sûre de mes convictions.

Nous arrivons à hauteur de Zeke et de son ami. Shauna a un sourire radieux qui s'affiche sur son visage impeccablement maquillé. Zeke paraît également heureux de la revoir. Elle lâche enfin mon bras pour les passer autour du cou de son beau chef de la sécurité. Ils s'embrassent rapidement puis se séparent mais restent très proche l'un de l'autre.

« Tris, je te présente Zeke. Zeke, voici Tris, elle est l'une des assistantes marketing. »

Nous nous serrons la main, ravis de nous rencontrer de manière plus... classique.

« Enchanté ! Voici Quatre. Il travaille également pour le groupe et nous nous connaissons depuis... »

« Bien trop longtemps Zeke. » lance le fameux Quatre avant de rire.

Sa voix et son rire sont de doux sons à mes oreilles. Il serre la main de Shauna puis prends celle que je lui tends. Au moment où notre peau entre en contact avec l'autre, je ressens comme un courant électrique entre nous. C'est troublant.  
La voix de Shauna me sort de mes pensées alors que j'étais entrain de me noyer dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu sur Chicago Quatre, tu es nouveau dans l'entreprise ? » demande Shauna, intriguée.

Il rit.

« Je ne travaille pas à Chicago mais sur Londres. Je suis revenu ici il y a peu de temps mais je devrais rester sur Chicago un petit moment je suppose. »

« C'est donc de là que vient ton accent ! » continue mon amie. « Tu ne trouves pas que ça lui donne un certain charme Tris. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de me voir dans un miroir pour savoir que mes joues deviennent rouges. Évidemment que son accent britannique apporte une touche charmante à cette apparence déjà fort agréable.

« Mais... mais alors vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? » les questionne-je, intriguée.

« Mon père est américain et ma mère anglaise. J'ai passé mon enfance aux Etats-Unis et quand ils ont divorcé, je suis partit avec ma mère. Je suppose que mon pays d'adoption a un peu déteint sur moi. » rit-il.

« Je lui manquais trop alors il a traversé l'Atlantique pour me retrouver » lance Zeke en blaguant.

Quatre secoue la tête, amusé par la remarque de son ami.

Je profite que ses yeux sont ailleurs que sur moi pour le regarder un peu plus longuement. Il est bien plus grand que moi et je pense qu'il fait beaucoup de sport vu sa carrure. Il porte un costume noir et une chemise blanche. Il doit être le seul ici à ne pas porter de cravate et cela ne semble pas le gêner.

« Vous nous excusez, Zeke et moi devons aller parler. » nous annonce Shauna en me regardant.

Je croise le regard de Quatre et il est tout aussi dubitatif que moi.

« Tu... Tu penses que l'on peut faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils vont faire ? » lui demande-je, amusée.

Il fait mine de réfléchir un instant.

« On peut au moins leur laisser le bénéfice du doute » annonce-t-il en souriant.

« Revenez au moins pour le discours du Big Boss et correctement habillés.» leur dis-je comme si j'étais leur mère.

« N'ai aucune crainte, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. Juste parler en privé. » me dit Shauna en m'embrassant sur la joue avant de disparaître au bras de Zeke.

Un serveur passe à proximité de nous.

« Veux-tu un verre ? » me propose Quatre.

« Avec plaisir. »

Il saisit deux coupes sur le plateau et m'en tend une.

« On trinque à quoi ? » demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Hum... Ton retour dans notre beau pays ? » propose-je  
« Et à notre rencontre ? » demande-t-il.

« Et à notre rencontre ! » Je renchéris en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant que nos flûtes entrent doucement en collision.

Nous prenons ensuite possession d'un mange-debout portée de main où nous posons nos flûtes de champagne. Au début, le silence me paraît gênant mais Quatre le rompt rapidement.

« Alors Tris, depuis quand travailles-tu pour Eaton Industry ? »

« hum... 2 ans pratiquement. »

« Pas mal... Quel service ? »

« Marketing. Je suis l'une des assistantes de Max Roberts. »

« Ton emploi te plaît ? L'entreprise ? » demande-t-il vraiment intéressé.

« Hum... Tu es de la police ? Un espion pour le compte d'Eaton ? » dis-je en plaisantant.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il serait aussi intelligent pour envoyer des espions discuter avec ses employés ? » continue Tobias sur le même ton que moi.

« Nan... Trop radin pour ça ! Il faudrait les payer ! On a déjà du mal à avoir des fauteuils de bureau correct pour travailler... »

« Oui, à Londres, c'est pareil. Mon ostéopathe est ravi de la situation. Je soupçonne même qu'il doive donner une rétribution à l'entreprise pour les clients qu'elle lui envoie. »

Nous rions.

« C'est un peu rageant, tu ne trouves pas ? » me demande-t-il.

« Quoi ? Que notre patron soit l'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays voir du monde et qu'il préfère dépenser son argent au quatre coins du monde avec des nanas qui ont tout juste mon âge plutôt que d'offrir un minimum de confort à ceux qui lui font gagner de l'argent ? J'avoue que oui, ça l'est un peu. » explique-je, un peu fataliste.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. » concède-t-il. « Peut être que les choses peuvent évoluer, tu ne penses pas ?»

« Là, ça tient de la science fiction Quatre ! » dis-je ironiquement. « Je n'ai vu mon patron que deux fois depuis que je suis ici. Il est totalement inaccessible mais vu la colère qu'il déverse en permanence sur sa pauvre assistante, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir un poste m'imposant de le côtoyer au quotidien. Cara n'a vraiment pas la place la plus facile dans l'entreprise. »

« Comme toute assistante, elle est en première ligne et doit jouer les tampons entre son chef et toutes les personnes qui rêvent de l'approcher. »

« Elle est censée le seconder, l'épauler dans son travail. » réplique-je, trouvant injuste qu'elle soit traitée ainsi.

« ça c'est le rôle du vice-président du groupe. » m'explique-t-il.

« Ouep... mais cette fille a fait de longues études pour en arriver là. Elle n'est pas là pour servir de punching ball à ce vieux tortionnaire sans cœur. Si je pouvais le voir, je lui dirais certainement qu'il devrait mettre ses forces vives à l'honneur plus souvent, les faire participer de manière plus active et surtout, les traiter autrement. Je pense que ça peut être motivant pour eux et ils donneront bien plus que le strict minimum comme actuellement. » déclare-je décidée.

Il semble amusé par ma déclaration.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu trouves drôle ? »

« Rien, je suis juste admiratif de ta détermination. Ce n'est pas courant je trouve. Au passage, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Il y a certainement beaucoup à gagner en mettant l'humain au premier plan... Parmi des tas d'autres choses.»

« Mais quel poste occupes-tu à Londres ? » demande-je, intriguée. Il cherche à me faire parler mais se livre peu.

« Oh, un peu de paperasse dans un bureau. Pas grand chose. » Il avale le fond de sa coupe. « Rassure-moi, tu aimes quand même travailler ici ? » enchaîne-t-il ensuite.

« Oui, je profite de l'opportunité ! C'est toujours bon pour le CV et, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec la manière dont cet homme gère son personnel, je ne pense pas partir pour le moment. C'est une expérience qui m'aidera à trouver autre chose, peut être un peu plus en accord avec mes convictions. »

« C'est intelligent de ta part. »

Zeke et Shauna reviennent vers nous. Heureusement que son chignon est du genre coiffé-décoiffé, sinon il serait encore plus évident que leur moment en privé relevait de tout sauf de la discussion platonique.

« Hey ! Vous savez quoi ? » commence Shauna d'un air grave.

« Le placard à balai est trop petit pour que vous y soyez à deux ? » me moque-je.

Mon amie me tire la langue.

« Oui, c'est pas faux » avoue-t-elle. « Mais j'ai entendu un truc hallucinant en allant aux toilettes. »

« Le lieu des meilleurs ragots » plaisante Quatre.

« Il paraît que Mr Eaton va faire une grande déclaration. »

« Comme ? » demande-je, pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Comme l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre à la tête de l'entreprise. »

« Il part en retraite ?! » m'étonne-je. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il allait gouverner son royaume de petits soldats jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« J'imagine ! On m'a dit que c'était son fils qui prendrait sa relève. Tu te rends compte s'il est aussi borné, radin et « m'as-tu vu » que lui? » dit-elle avec drame.

Quatre et Zeke s'échangent un regard bizarre mais je n'y prête pas attention plus que ça.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Il ne faut pas le juger avant de le voir. Peut être qu'il ne lui ressemble pas du tout. »

« Tris marque un point ! » intervient Zeke

« Tu l'as déjà vu ? » demande-je

« Pas que je me souvienne. Marcus Eaton est très discret sur sa famille. »

« On verra alors. »

« Peut être qu'il va juste annoncer l'arrivée de nouveaux fauteuils de bureau. » lance Quatre en se penchant un peu vers moi.

Nous rions ensemble alors que Zeke et Shauna ne comprennent pas tout. J'aime l'entendre rire et je suis surprise à tomber sous le charme de cet homme dont je ne connais rien.

La musique d'ambiance s'efface doucement puis Marcus Eaton monte sur scène, un micro à la main. Il est habillé dans une tenue proche de celle de tout les jours, c'est à dire un costume gris, certainement hors de prix.

Il se la joue très décontracté alors que tout chez lui semble maîtrisé, jusqu'à l'intensité de son sourire.

« Bonsoir à vous chers collaborateurs. »

« Collaborateurs ? Laisse moi rire ! » commente-je tout bas. Mais je vois Quatre sourire dans ma vision périphérique.

« Je suis heureux de vous avoir autour de moi en cette soirée annuelle de notre société. C'est toujours un vrai bonheur pour moi de vous recevoir pour ce moment particulier. Vous êtes la force de l'entreprise et c'est un moyen pour moi de vous remercier.

Quatre se penche à mon oreille pour murmurer.

« J'aurais préféré quelques aménagements dans mon bureau plutôt qu'un plateau de petits fours. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« Ce soir, les choses sont un peu spéciales. Il s'avère que je vais bientôt me marier avec ma fabuleuse compagne, Juanita Suarez. J'ai décidé de profiter cet événement pour laisser mon siège à un successeur qui saura, je le suis certain, continuer mon œuvre durant les prochaines années. Cela me laissera tout le loisir de profiter de ma nouvelle femme et de me reposer après pratiquement 20 ans à la tête de Eaton Industry. »

Je me tourne vers Quatre, espérant l'admirer discrètement mais il a disparu. Je regarde Shauna, étonnée. Elle se contente de lever les épaules jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Je me suis toujours voulu proche de mes employés, c'est pourquoi je souhaite vous présenter celui qui sera bientôt votre supérieur. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir Tobias Eaton, mon fils. »

La foule commence à applaudir quand l'homme entre sur scène. Seulement, quand je prends conscience que je connais cet homme qui vient d'apparaître devant moi, je me sens mal... très très mal...

POV Tobias

Je gravis les deux marches me menant à la petite scène où se trouve mon père. Alors qu'il fini son discours, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un œil à Tris. Elle semble choquée mais surtout blessée de me voir aux côtés de cet homme qu'elle n'apprécie guère. Je lui souris timidement mais son visage se décompose encore plus.

Je suis obligé de la quitter des yeux quand mon père m'appelle pour me tendre le micro. Je ne souhaitais pas me retrouver sur cette scène, à faire un discours alors j'improvise quelques mots.

« Bonsoir... Je vous remercie pour votre accueil. Je suis fier de pouvoir reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale alors que je n'ai pas encore 30 ans. Je dois remercier mon père d'avoir réussi à passer d'un petit bureau dans un bâtiment miteux à tout ça » déclare-je en montrant la pièce avec ma main libre. « Mais j'ai surtout conscience qu'Eaton Industry n'aurait pas pu prospérer sans la présence de vous tous... qui travaillez chaque jour pour garder cette entreprise en vie alors merci à vous. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir à ce poste et je vous dis à bientôt. Merci. »

Je donne le micro à la personne s'occupant de la sonorisation de la soirée et descends de la scène. Mon père s'approche de moi et me tape sur mon épaule, un sourire faussement fier sur les lèvres.

Seulement, moi, je ne suis obsédé que par Tris. Je la cherche du regard mais je ne la trouve nul part. Merde...

« Tobias... Combien de fois je t'ai dis qu'il ne fallait pas mettre en avant les employés ? Il faut que tu gardes une certaine distance avec eux. Tu n'es pas leur ami et ils ne seront jamais à ton niveau. Ils ne peuvent comprendre ton monde. »

Je roule mes yeux vers le ciel à ses paroles. Nous n'avons jamais eu le même avis. Il aime le noir, je préfère le blanc. J'apprécie un bon whisky mais lui ne boit que du rhum. Il est peu surprenant de voir que nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes en se qui concerne la manière de gérer une telle entreprise.

« Ce qui est bien, c'est que je suis celui qui aura le dernier mot maintenant papa. Tu as ta conception sur la gestion de tes employés, j'ai la mienne. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois y aller. »

Je me mets en marche mais mon père m'attrape le bras pour m'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

« Je t'ai vu flirter avec cette fille tout à l'heure. Amuse-toi avec elle si tu en as envie mais oublie la ensuite hein. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que mon mariage est prévu depuis ma naissance avec une autre fille ? » réplique-je, nauséeux à l'idée d'un mariage arrangé.

« Lauren est une fille très agréable, intelligente et magnifique. »

« Et accessoirement, elle est l'héritière d'un empire financier énorme. »

« Il faut savoir faire les bons choix Tobias. Je suis sûr que tu ferais un beau couple avec elle. »  
« C'est ce que tu penses... Maintenant, je dois y aller. »

Il lâche mon bras.

« N'oublie pas que nous dînons avec elle et ses parents lundi soir. »

« Je n'ai pas oublié... Bonne soirée papa. » dis-je fermement pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Je marche d'un pas rapide vers Zeke et Shauna. Cette dernière me lance un regard furieux. Zeke semble bien plus gêné et à un regard qui me dit « Je t'avais prévenu. »

« Où est Tris ? »

Je pense que l'on peut sentir la panique dans ma voix. Je sens de nombreux regards sur moi maintenant que je ne suis plus un employé parmi tant d'autres.

« A ton avis ? » lance Shauna en colère. « Tu me peux virer pour ce que je vais te dire... Mr Eaton... mais à cause de ton petit jeu, ma meilleure amie se sent vraiment mal. »

Je me pince l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux.

« Je... Je ne voulais pas la blesser, loin de moi cette idée... c'est que... je... J'ai merdé. »

« ça mon pote... »

« Vas-y Zeke, dis le moi, tu en meurs d'envie. »

« Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir mais je n'en pense pas moins. »

Je soupire.

« Je dois m'expliquer avec Tris. Est-ce que vous savez où elle est ? » leur demande-je, désespéré.

Ils se regardent longuement. Zeke hoche la tête et Shauna soupire.

« Tu connais un peu le bâtiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Si elle n'est pas dans son bureau, au 4e étage, porte 7, je sais qu'elle aime aller sur le toit-terrasse mais je ne sais pas où il est exactement. Si elle n'y est pas, c'est qu'elle a préféré rentrer chez nous à pied...Mais je pense qu'elle ne rentrera pas sans moi. »

« Merci. »

Je sprinte jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton, espérant que la porte s'ouvrira plus rapidement. Quand c'est le cas, je commence par le 4e étage mais je ne vois personne dans le bureau que Shauna m'a indiqué.

J'indique alors le dernier étage à l'ascenseur. La montée est bien trop longue à mon goût. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrent alors je cours à nouveau jusqu'à la porte de service. Je la pousse avec force et tourne ensuite à gauche. J'ai fais ce trajet tant de fois lorsque je souhaitais m'évader de la pression familiale quand j'habitais encore dans le loft à quelques pas de là. Je suis presque bouleversé de constater que Tris a le même échappatoire.

J'ouvre la porte me séparant de cette petite terrasse et je la trouve facilement assise sur de vieilles caisses en bois. Ses escarpins sont posés à côté d'elle et ses jambes sont en tailleur.

Elle est tout juste éclairée par les lumières de la ville. Son visage est fermé et je pense qu'elle a pleuré mais je la trouve toujours aussi attirante.

Je prends une grande respiration et m'avance vers elle.

« Je trouve que c'est la meilleure vue de la ville... »

Elle me regarde et me lance un regard noir.

« Shauna ne sait décidément pas tenir sa langue » déclare-t-elle en admirant de nouveau la ville.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux, c'est toi le patron... Oh préférez-vous que je vous vouvoie ? »  
« Tris... Laisse-moi t'expliquer... » tente-je, gêné.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer Quatre... ou plutôt Tobias Eaton... Vous m'avez caché qui vous étiez et j'ai passé mon temps à critiquer votre entreprise et votre père sous votre nez. Vous m'inspiriez tellement confiance... J'ai vraiment une intuition de merde parfois.»

« Déjà, arrête de me vouvoyer stp... J'ai l'impression d'avoir 40 ans. Ensuite, je m'excuse de ne t'avoir rien dit. »

« C'est quand même un détail que l'on oublie pas de signaler en général. A moins que tu sois encore plus tordu que ton père et que tu aimes voir tes employés se ridiculiser devant toi. » explique-t-elle en jouant avec l'ourlet de sa robe. « Si c'est une nouvelle technique pour virer quelqu'un, ça fonctionne bien. Je ferais parvenir ma démission lundi à la première heure. »

« Quoi ?! Non, je ne veux pas que tu démissionnes ! Je peux m'expliquer ? » essaye-je encore.

« Fais-toi plaisir. »

« Je ne m'entends pas avec mon père. Il est extrêmement dur avec moi. Il n'est pas violent physiquement mais psychologiquement. Les mots sont une arme redoutable dans sa bouche... C'est pour cela qu'au moment où ma mère a voulu retourner au Royaume-Uni, je l'ai suivi. Il m'a balancé quelques reproches cinglant lorsque je suis partit, me disant que j'étais un lâche parce que je le fuyais mais peu m'importe. Lui et moi, sommes très différents. Cependant, j'ai toujours voulu reprendre Eaton Industry car ma mère s'était beaucoup investit dans sa création et elle a travaillé avec lui jusqu'à son divorce. J'ai donc fait mes études dans ce sens puis travaillé dans la succursale de Londres en utilisant le nom de jeune fille de ma mère pour plus de discrétion. Je voulais faire mes preuves et surtout, je me suis promis que, quoiqu'il se passe, je ne dirigerais pas l'entreprise de la même manière que lui. »

« Bravo, tu commences sur les chapeaux de roue en trompant ton monde. » crache-t-elle avec force.

Je soupire. Elle a raison sur toute la ligne.

« Tu connais l'effet du nom Eaton sur les gens ? En général, les personnes deviennent mielleuses, me font des courbettes ou me drague en espérant bientôt pouvoir dépenser sans compter. Je fini toujours par me rendre compte que l'on aime ma situation, mon nom de famille pour ce que cela peut apporter mais jusqu'à maintenant, peu de monde m'a approché pour qui j'étais vraiment. C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné mon surnom... Je ne voulais pas que cela influe sur ton comportement ou ta manière de me parler. Je souhaitais vraiment faire ta connaissance sans que tu ais d'à priori sur moi. » dis-je calmement.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demande-t-elle d'une petite voix. Pour la première fois, nos yeux se rencontrent. Sa tristesse me saute à la figure. J'en profite pour prendre place à côté d'elle. Je croise mes jambes à mon tour et nos genoux se frôlent, me faisant frissonner légèrement.

« Avant que Shauna nous désigne Zeke et moi de manière peu discrète, il se trouve que Zeke m'avait indiqué qui était cette jolie fille qu'il avait dans la peau depuis plusieurs semaines. Bien sûr, ce serait mentir que de dire que Shauna n'est pas belle mais en tout cas, c'était sur toi que... que j'ai flashé. J'avais envie de t'aborder mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'intéresses à moi parce que j'étais le fils de ton patron... Zeke m'a mis en garde et il avait raison de le faire car j'ai fini par merder... Je t'ai blessé et c'était la dernière chose dont je rêvais. C'est juste que... sur le moment ça m'a paru être la meilleure idée. Je suis sincèrement désolé et j'espère que tu me pardonneras mon attitude... Que... que tu me laisseras une chance d'en apprendre d'avantage sur toi... ».

« ça dépend... Que vas-tu faire de tout ce que je t'ai dis ? Me mener la vie dure pour me faire regretter mes paroles ? »

Je secoue négativement la tête.

« J'étais d'accord avec toi sur toute la ligne... C'est pour cela que je veux changer plusieurs choses sur la manière dont fonctionne l'entreprise... Au niveau des salariés je précise. Tu as raison quand tu dis qu'il faut les aborder d'une autre manière... Et rien que le fait de ne pas saluer mes collaborateurs en me rendant à mon bureau est totalement impensable. Un sourire ou une poignet de main ne me coûte rien et je sais que cela rend les employés contents. Bien sûr, je compte améliorer les conditions de travail et de ce fait, je pense commencer par changer les fauteuils de bureau. » lance-je en rigolant.

Tris sourit à son tour et se détend petit à petit.

« En tout cas, ta place est nullement sur la sellette. J'espère juste que maintenant, tu continueras à me dire ce que tu penses, même si je suis techniquement ton supérieur à partir de lundi... Au passage, je te remercie d'avoir pris ma défense quand tu as su que le « fils Eaton » allait reprendre le flambeau. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui me laisse une chance.»

« C'est normal... Je n'aime pas que l'on juge les autre sans leur laisser une chance. Mais je me suis sentie trahi lorsque je t'ai vu monter sur cette scène. Cependant, je comprends mieux pourquoi. Tu devras ramer un peu pour te faire pardonner totalement mais j'accepte tes excuses... »

« Est-ce qu'un repas demain soir pourrait mettre un point final à cette histoire ? » demande-je, plein d'espoirs.

« Où souhaites-tu m'emmener ? »

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici mais le dinner Tori's est encore ouvert ? »

« Heureusement ! Sinon ma vie serait bien triste. » plaisante-t-elle.

« C'est le seul truc qui m'a manqué à Londres ! Ses hamburgers avec le bacon croustillant. Humm. Rien que d'y penser, j'en salive d'avance. »

« Et encore, tu n'as pas goûté le Dauntless ! Il est nouveau sur la carte mais il est tellement énorme que Shauna et moi en prenons un pour deux ! »

« Je vois le genre. J'adorerais le partager avec toi Tris... »

« Moi aussi... » m'avoue-t-elle timidement.

« On fait la paix ? » demande-je avec espoir.

Elle me tend la main. Je la saisis immédiatement.

« Faisons la paix. » annonce-t-elle en secouant ma main. Cette dernière est douce et paraît toute petite dans la mienne. Je n'ai pas envie de la lâcher mais elle rompt le contact, à mon grand désespoir.

Nous restons un moment silencieux, regardant droit devant nous.

« Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ? » Demande-je à Tris.

« Par hasard... J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, je ne voulais voir personne et malheureusement, j'étais dans les locaux à ce moment là. J'ai marché un peu au hasard et... voilà. Tu ne le connaissais pas ? »

« Si... Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais mon père a son appartement de l'autre côté du couloir... J'ai vécu ici jusqu'à mes 15 ans. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir alors, j'ai trouvé ma bulle à l'intérieur du bâtiment... ou plutôt, sur son toit. Peu de monde sait que cet endroit existe... C'est une bonne chose. Je sais que mon père avait aménagé l'endroit pour notre famille quand j'étais vraiment petit puis il l'a abandonné suite à création de la terrasse du loft.» Je marque une pause. « Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose. » propose-je en tendant ma main.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle la saisit et nous nous relevons. Elle enfile ses chaussures rapidement et je la guide vers l'endroit où je veux l'emmener.

Je bouge quelques caisses poussiéreuses, balayant au passage quelques toiles d'araignées afin de libérer l'accès à un petit escalier en fer.

Je monte les 4 ou 5 marches avec Tris dans mon sillage et nous arrivons sur une plate-forme sécurisée.

« La vue est magnifique ici. » s'extasie Tris avec les yeux émerveillés.

« Pas autant que la mienne » dis-je, pensif en la regardant.

Elle croise mon regard une nouvelle fois et malgré la pénombre, je la vois rougir. Elle remet une mèche rebelle et bouclée derrière son oreille.

Tris me sourit et glisse doucement sa main dans la mienne. Nos doigts s'entrelacent comme si c'était la plus normale des habitudes. Puis elle me fait face. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Je ne suis jamais tombé aussi vite sous le charme d'une fille. Mais peut être que j'attendais seulement de trouver celle qui saura me parler au delà de ma fonction au sein d'une entreprise ou même de mon nom de famille ?

« Excuse-moi pour ma question, mais... Tobias, suis-je une simple distraction pour toi ? Une fille de plus sur ton tableau de chasse ? » me questionne-t-elle, inquiète.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à sa question, aussi légitime soit-elle.

« Malgré les apparences, je ne suis pas ce type d'homme. Enchaîner les conquêtes ne m'a jamais intéressé. Quand je décide d'ouvrir mon cœur à une fille, ce n'est pas dans le but de me servir d'elle et de la jeter. Mon père est comme ça maintenant mais il faut croire que je tiens bien plus de ma mère. » lui explique-je, sans aucune animosité. « Je te l'ai dis, dès que Zeke t'a désigné tout à l'heure, tu m'as intrigué, j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur toi. Et plus je passe de temps avec toi et plus je tombe sous ton charme. Tu me plais beaucoup Tris... Bien plus que ce qui doit être permis après si peu de temps à se cotoyer. » continue-je, en lui caressant la joue avec ma main libre.

Elle laisse sa tête peser un peu plus au creux de ma main et ferme les yeux. Elle apprécie ce contact tout autant que moi.

Puis, un grand frisson la secoue légèrement alors je me rappelle que nous sommes sur le toit d'une tour immense, au début du printemps, à Chicago. Il fait un froid de canard et elle est à peine couverte.

Je romps le contact avec elle et m'empresse de retirer ma veste pour la poser sur ses épaules. Elle paraît bien trop grande pour elle mais au moins, elle peut aisément la resserrer pour rester au chaud.

« Merci... »

Je frotte vivement ses bras pour l'aider à se réchauffer. Elle me sourit en me fixant du regard. Je remonte mes mains doucement vers son visage et les pose sur chacune de ses joues pour les caresser avec mes pouces.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent quand j'ordonne à mon corps de me pencher vers elle. Je marque une petite pause, pour vérifier qu'elle est d'accord avec ce que je vais faire et, comme elle semble l'être, je prends doucement possession de ses lèvres. Notre baiser est tendre et délicat mais il est pour moi la promesse de bien plus à venir entre nous. Tris a tout l'air d'être cette fille spéciale qui rend les relations si exceptionnelles.

Nous nous séparons bien trop vite à mon goût. J'ai peur d'avoir été trop rapide mais je me rassure à l'instant même où elle me sourit timidement. Avec un peu plus d'assurance, je l'attire contre moi et capture de nouveau sa bouche mais avec un peu plus de passion. Je sens ses bras se glisser autour de ma taille, provoquant une vague de chaleur en moi. A un moment donné, j'ai même cru l'entendre gémir furtivement.

Quand nous nous séparons, je resserre mon étreinte autour de ses épaules, sa tête posée sur mon torse.

Je sens son corps secoué par des petits spasmes et ensuite, le son de son beau rire arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles.

« Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? »  
« Je vois déjà Shauna me harceler pour me demander ce qu'il s'est passé sur le toit et j'imagine déjà les mauvaises langues dire à quel point je suis une fille superficielle quand ils comprendront que j'ai flirté avec le PDG de notre boite même pas une heure après sa nomination à la tête de l'entreprise. »

Je ris avec elle.

« Effectivement, la situation peut prêter à confusion mais nous, nous savons, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est le principal. »

« Les autres pourront bien parler, le plus important pour moi est de savoir si tu te sens prête à faire un bout de chemin avec moi ? » la questionne-je, avec une voix pleine d'espoir.

Elle lève la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Je marcherais à tes côtés aussi longtemps que possible. Je me sens bien avec toi, Tobias.» me déclare-t-elle avec assurance.

« Alors tout va bien. » répondis-je en lui souriant.

Tris se penche à son tour et nous nous embrassons une dernière fois avant de retourner à la soirée.  
Même si j'ai dû honorer mes obligations de nouveau PDG en allant serrer quelques mains, je l'ai fais le cœur léger car je savais qu'elle n'était pas loin, à veiller sur moi discrètement. Mais le plus important pour moi était d'être intimement persuadé que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait toujours là pour moi.

...


End file.
